We Are One Big Family
by Monday Kid
Summary: Bagi Seokjin, hal tersulit menjadi orang tua adalah melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa. BTS. Kim Namjoon. Kim Seokjin. Min Yoongi. Jung Hoseok. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Parent!Namjin Childrens!Yoonseokvminkook.


We Are One Big Family

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : All Members of BTS

Rating : T

Genre : Family

Parent!Namjin, Childrens!Yoonseokvminkook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Song : One Big Family —Maher Zain_

Monday Kid Present

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I wonder why you and me fight each other_

 _Don't you see the similarities between us?_

 _Take a minute and see yourself in the mirror_

 _You look like me: those eyes, lips - you can't deny_

.

.

.

.

Tangan terampil Seokjin dengan lihai melipat rapih seragam sekolah yang usang itu. Musim dingin mulai memasuki pertengahan, tanda bahwa salju semakin bersemangat menyelimuti hangatnya bumi, tanda bahwa udara semakin dingin dan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan _cuddling,_ tanda bahwa musim ini adalah musim orang bermalas-malasan karena dingin.

Tanda bahwa natal akan segera tiba.

Seminggu lagi natal. Momen yang paling ditunggu oleh Seokjin akan datang. Itu berarti ia harus berbelanja ekstra untuk membuat makanan hangat dan beberapa toples kue jahe kering. Kadang ia juga membuat manisan buah —bukan mangga karena anaknya yang bertubuh mungil tidak terlalu suka mangga— dan juga minuman gingseng untuk mengahangatkan badan.

Ia juga harus membeli beberapa pernak-pernik natal yang baru karena pernak-pernih tahun lalu hancur oleh suaminya yang tidak sengaja meletakkan galon air diatas plastik yang berisi pernak-pernik kaca itu. Tidak lupa juga hadiah natal untuk _suami dan anak-anaknya._

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar dilehernya dari belakang membuatnya sedikit berjengkit kaget.

"Sedang apa hmm?" Suara berat yang tidak pernah berubah walaupun sudah 25 tahun mereka bersama itu berbisik ditelinganya.

Seokjin merebahkan kepalanya dibahu suaminya yang tegap. Walaupun umur mereka sudah memasuki kepala 4 namun belum ada yang berubah dari penampilan fisik mereka. Masih segar dan bugar walaupun ada sedikit kerutan tipis di sudut mata.

"Sebentar lagi natal." Jawab Seokjin dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau pasti senang sekali kan?"

Seokjin tertawa saat mengetahui bahwa suaminya tahu beberapa tahun belakangan ini natal adalah momen paling spesial dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu. _Karena kita akan berkumpul lengkap."_

Bibir tebal suaminya mengecupi pelipis Seokjin dengan sayang. Telapak tangan itu ikut serta mengelus jari-jari Seokjin yang ramping.

"Rumah akan menjadi ramai dalam satu minggu kedepan, Namjoon-ah."

"Aku tahu, sayang. Aku juga tidak sabar menantikan natal." Bibir Namjoon tidak henti-hentinya mengecupi wajah cantik Seokjin. Namjoon bersumpah, pria yang merupakan istrinya itu tetap indah meskipun tidak lagi muda. Tetap cantik dan menawan. Namun tampan disaat bersamaan.

"Aku rindu mereka, Namjoon-ah." Lirih Seokjin dengan sendu. Tangannya menggapai lagi seragam sekolah usang itu. Seragamnya tampak kecil, beda sekali dengan tubuh si pemilik yang sekarang sudah semakin besar, "Mereka sudah besar ya," Seokjin tersenyum. Ada bahagia namun juga rindu disana.

"Anak-anak kita sekarang sudah besar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Have you thought about_

 _Why we look the same?_

 _Why we feel the same?_

 _Don't tell me it's by chance_

.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Namjoon menikah setelah 3 tahun mereka berpacaran. Awalnya banyak yang memandang aneh pernikahan mereka karena mereka berdua adalah pria. Bahkan sulit sekali untuk mendapat restu dari ayah Namjoon. Namun semua berjalan dengan lancar setelahnya. Ayah Namjoon merestui hubungan mereka dan mereka pun menikah. Sejak awal pernikahannya, mereka memang tidak berencana memiliki anak. Seokjin adalah pria, tidak mungkin ia mengandung. Mereka juga tidak berencana untuk mengangkat anak dari panti. Bagi mereka hanya dengan mereka berdua saling memiliki sudah cukup.

Namun tidak disangka, belum genap 1 tahun pernikahan mereka, Seokjin mengandung. Tidak ada yang tidak menangis haru kala anak pertama mereka lahir. Bayi mungil yang tampan namun manis seperti gula. Kim Yoongi. Anak pertama mereka yang sangat membanggakan.

Sejak awal mereka memang tidak menentukan seberapa banyak anak yang mereka inginkan untuk hadir dalam keluarga kecil mereka. Semua mereka serahkan pada Tuhan. Biar Tuhan yang memutuskan seberapa banyak anak yang hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Dan tanpa disangka, anak kedua mereka lahir satu tahun setelah kelahiran Yoongi. Si bayi lucu dengan segala tingkah menggemaskannya. Kim Hoseok. Lalu disusul pula oleh Kim Jimin dan Kim Taehyung 1 tahun berikutnya. Mereka kembar namun tak mirip. Jimin dengan perawakannya yang mungil dan pipinya yang tembam, dan Taehyung yang jangkung dan cederung kurus. Kemudian 2 tahun berikutnya, Kim Jungkook lahir. Anak terakhir mereka karena setelahnya Seokjin tidak bisa lagi hamil.

Rahimnya memang bermasalah sejak kelahiran si kembar. Ia bukan wanita sekali lagi. Rahimnya berbeda. Makanya ketika Jungkook hadir di perutnya yang lembut merupakan keajaiban yang sangat besar. Seokjin adalah sosok yang lemah kala itu. Ia sering pingsan dan pendarahan ringan kala mengandung Jungkook. Namun ia tetap mempertahankan kandungannya sampai si bungsu lahir. Dan benar saja, ketika si bungsu lahir, rahimnya langsung diangkat.

Namun kondisi itu tidak membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon bersedih. Bagi mereka kehadiran kelima malaikat-malaikat kecilnya sudah sangat berarti dan berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _It doesn't matter if you live far away from me_

 _You feel I feel, you bleed I bleed, you cry and I cry_

 _We sleep and dream_

 _Sometimes we're sad, sometimes we're happy_

 _You breathe I breathe_

 _We love, walk, talk and we smile_

.

.

.

.

Besok adalah natal. Itu berarti malam nanti anak-anaknya akan datang dan menginap disini. Seokjin bahkan bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari itu untuk memasak kue dan menghias rumah dibantu oleh Namjoon. Anak-anaknya akan tiba di rumah pukul 7 malam nanti. Maka ia akan memasak hidangan utama saat sore saja agar masakannya tetap segar.

"Bersemangat sekali eh?"

"Namjoon! Ih!" Pekik Seokjin terkejut. Suaminya sebagai pelaku hanya terbahak lebar. Lengannya melingkar dipinggul Seokjin dengan protektif. Dagunya ia letakkan di bahu lebar istrinya itu.

Sedangkan tangan Seokjin terus bekerja untuk menghias pohon natal. Meskipun pelukan Namjoon menghambat ruang geraknya namun ia tidak protes. Toh, ia juga suka dipeluk begitu.

Jika sedang menghias pohon natal ini ia jadi teringat kalau Hoseok dan si kembar semangat sekali jika mereka sedang menghias pohon natal. Mereka biasanya akan mengoceh dan berargumen lucu tentang dimana seharusnya hiasan-hiasan itu diletakkan. Dan biasanya disaat ocehan mereka mulai terdengar berisik maka Yoongi akan memisahkan mereka berdua dan mengomel tidak jelas, sedangkan Jungkook hanya memperhatikan hyung-hyungnya sambil memakan permen coklatnya di sofa.

Tapi itu dulu sekali.

Jin segera menggelengkan kepalanya agar tersadar dari lamunan dan menerusi pekerjaannya. Ketika hendak memasang ornamen bintang dipuncak pohon, ia sedikit kesulitan karena pohonnya yang memang cukup tinggi dan besar. Namjoon yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil. Ia mencuri ciuman di pipi gembil Seokjin sebelum akhirnya mengambil alih ornamen bintang dari tangan Seokjin.

"Bilang padaku jika kau kesulitan, _babe._ " Lalu dengan mudah memasang ornamen itu dipuncak pohon. Sedangkan Seokjin cemberut.

"Ugh padahal memasang bintang itu yang paling ingin kulakukan tahu!" Kakinya menghentak kekanakkan dan tak sadar umur. Senyum Namjoon semakin lebar kala melihat istrinya yang menggemaskan berlalu menuju dapur. Dengan sigap ia mengekori istrinya tersebut.

"Ingin membuat kue apa hmm?"

Wajah cemberut Seokjin berganti cerah. Senyum lebarnya membuat pipi dengan _baby fat_ itu berkumpul di tulang pipi atasnya. Membuat Namjoon hampir menggeram gemas.

"Kue jahe kering dan manisan buah tentu saja."

Dan melihat istrinya semanis itu membuat Namjoon tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibir gemuknya.

"Ingin kubantu?"

Seokjin terlihat ragu. Namjoon terkekeh paham. " _Well,_ setidaknya aku mungkin bisa membantu memotong buahnya."

Istrinya yang cantik itu mengangguk. "Baiklah," tangannya terulur untuk menunjuk kantong plastik berisi buah di meja makan. "Tolong cuci buah itu dan iris tipis-tipis ya, Namjoon."

Namjoon mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Seokjin. " _Anything, babe._ " kemudian mulai melakukan tugasnya.

Namun baru beberapa saat ia bekerja, Seokjin sudah mengintrupsinya.

"Jangan yang mangga, sayang, Jimin tidak suka mangga."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian Namjoon mengambil buah pir.

"Jangan pir juga, Taehyung alergi pir."

"Baiklah."

Buah pir berganti dengan ubi.

"Jangan ubi, kita tidak memakai ubi untuk manisan buah."

Oke, Namjoon geregetan.

"Lalu kenapa kau membelinya jika kita tidak memakai ini, sayang?" Tanya Namjoon gemas.

Seokjin hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. "Aku ingin memakannya untuk diriku sendiri hehe."

Aduh, menggemaskan sekali. Namjoon mana kuat.

"Sini aku cium dulu."

"Tidaaaaak."

Keduanya tertawa lebar. Melihat suaminya tertawa seperti ini membuat Seokjin mengenang masa-masa dulu. Jika ia sedang memasak dan Namjoon ikut membantu pasti anak-anaknya yang saat itu masih sekolah dasar ikut merengek ingin membantu Seokjin juga. Lalu bukannya memasak mereka justru membuat dapur kacau. Namun Seokjin tidak masalah karena ia senang melihat suami dan anak-anaknya tertawa sambil melempar canda atau terkadang meledek Namjoon yang memang tidak becus dalam urusan memasak seperti ini.

Namun kini, tidak ada lagi anak-anaknya yang merengek ingin ikut membantu. Tidak ada lagi dapur yang kotor atau piring-piring pecah. Yang ada sekarang hanya ia dan Namjoon.

Lamunannya buyar kala suaminya mengusap rambutnya.

"Merindukan masa-masa dulu hmm?" Ah, Namjoon memang yang paling mengerti.

Seokjin tersenyum, "Ya. Banyak yang berubah ya."

Si lelaki berkulit tan itu melepas genggaman Seokjin dari mangkuk yang lelaki itu pegang. Lalu mengecup punggung tangan yang indah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Banyak yang berubah, Seokjin. Tetapi fakta bahwa kita adalah orang tua dan mereka adalah anak-anak kita tidak akan pernah berubah."

Sekali lagi Seokjin tersenyum, "Kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, you're my brother_

 _You're my sister_

 _We're one big family_

 _Oh, you're my brother_

 _You're my sister_

 _Just one big family_

.

.

.

.

Malam yang ditunggu Seokjin akhirnya tiba. Ketika suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, Seokjin tidak dapat menahan rasa senangnya. Ia dengan terburu-buru berlari ke pintu depan. Bahkan ia sempat terantuk kaki sofa dan dihadiahkan teguran dari Namjoon untuk berhati-hati.

KRIET

Pintu terbuka. Dan Seokjin hampir saja tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan harunya kala netra coklat miliknya menangkap kelima wajah tampan yang sangat ia rindukan. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis namun ia tahan karena tidak mau mengacaukan suasana.

"EOMMA!" Koor kelima pemuda tampan itu. Lalu dengan bersamaan memeluk sosok yang mereka panggil Eomma itu.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar sambil membalas pelukan anak-anaknya. Bibirnya menciumi kepala-kepala milik anaknya itu dengan sayang.

"Eomma, apa kabar? Aku rindu." Si bungsu yang membuka suara. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Berusaha menahan tangis namun isakan benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan Seokjin tidak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Ia senang. Ia bahagia. Karena akhirnya anak-anaknya pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I care about you_

 _And I wish you could realise_

 _There's no difference between us two_

 _We're part of one family_

 _No matter how far you are_

 _And even if we don't know each other_

 _Oh, you and me, me and you, we are one_

.

.

.

.

"Hmm masakan Eomma enak seperti biasa. Lama sekali tidak merasakannya." Jimin berseru antusias dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

Taehyung yang disebelahnya menjejalkan tisu ke bibir gemuk kembarannya itu.

"Telan dulu makanannya, bodoh. Menggelikan sekali." ujarnya yang dibalas oleh gerutuan sebal Jimin.

Seokjin tertawa melihat kelakuan anak kembarnya.

"Ekhm sepertinya sejak tadi Appa dilupakan ya? Sedih sekali." Namjoon berujar dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Yoongi yang melihat kelakuan Appanya hanya membalas ringan namun tajam. "Jangan berlebihan begitu Appa. Siapa ya yang tadi tidak mau melepas pelukan?"

Namjoon terbahak keras. Ah, anak pertamanya belum berubah juga ternyata.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan artis-artismu Yoongi?"

Yoongi menelan makanannya sebentar, "BTS kemarin memenangkan Daesang, Appa." katanya sambil tersenyum bangga. Yang kemudian dihadiahi tepuk tangan dari seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Tentu saja! Siapa dulu komposernya!" goda Jungkook pada Yoongi yang membuat pria berkulit salju itu merona.

"Hyung! Hyung! Aku mendengarkan album BTS terbaru yang kau tangani itu lho. Pantas saja dapat Daesang, ternyata lagu-lagunya memang bagus. Mereka semakin terkenal sekarang."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dengan pipi merona, tidak menyangka bahwa keluarganya mendukung lagu-lagu buatannya, "Terima kasih Hoseok-ah."

Seokjin tersenyum bangga. Anak pertamanya itu memang yang paling mandiri. Mungkin karena dia anak pertama maka dia berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan tingkah kekanakkannya dan menjadi dewasa agar bisa diandalkan. Diumurnya yang sebentar lagi 25 tahun, Yoongi sudah menjadi komposer hebat di agensi musik. Sudah banyak artis yang dia tangani dan kebanyakan dari mereka meraih kesuksesan yang besar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan artis-artismu Hoseok?"

Hoseok tersenyum cerah, "Wah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Appa. Banyak yang memuji koreografi artis-artisku." Dadanya membusung sombong.

Yoongi yang disebelahnya mendecih pelan, "Seingatku kau menangis kejar dan bercerita padaku bahwa kau putus asa karena tidak bisa menemukan koreografi yang tepat untuk _girlgroup_ yang kau tangani."

Hoseok cemberut sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa gemas, "Yah mau bagaimana lagi hyuuuung, aku ini terbiasa menangani _boygroup_ tapi tiba-tiba agensi lain memintaku menangani _girlgroup_ mereka ugh." adunya sebal.

"Tapi akhirnya kau bisa menanganinya dengan baik kan, Hoshiki?" tanya Namjoon.

Si anak nomor dua itu mengacungkan jempolnya, "Semua beres sesuai dengan harapan, Appa."

Hoseok tidak jauh beda dengan Yoongi. Ia juga berkecimpungan di dunia hiburan, namun bukan sebagai komposer musik, melainkan koreografer. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin bangga karena dibalik kesuksesan artis-artis diluar sana, anak-anaknya mengambil peran besar dibelakang.

"Nah bagaimana dengan bayi kembarku yang tidak pernah akur ini hmm?" Tanya Seokjin menggoda anak kembarnya yang memang kerap sekali bertengkar untuk hal-hal kecil. Namun itu tidak membuat mereka bermusuhan satu sama lain, justru mereka semakin dekat.

Jimin dan Taehyung yang tadi sedang berebutan potongan tuna terakhir menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Seokjin serempak.

" _Well_ , kuliah kami akan selesai sedikit lagi. Tapi semakin menuju akhir semakin melelahkan, ya kan Jimin?"

Jimin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan adik kembarnya itu. "Ya, lelah sekali, aku yang biasanya pulang kuliah bisa bermain game dulu sekarang justru langsung tertidur."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Tahanlah sebentar lagi _babies,_ nanti kau juga akan bebas. Jadi rencana kalian setelah lulus apa? Ingin melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya atau langsung bekerja saja seperti Hoseok dan Yoongi?"

Jimin dan Taehyung bertatapan sebentar. Seolah bertelepati dan memutuskan agar mereka memberitahu rahasia yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan atau tidak. Dan pada akhirnya mereka mengangguk tanda ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah membuka restoran sejak tahun lalu."

"APAAA?" Koor kelima kepala lain yang terkejut dengan pengakuan Jimin.

"Ya Hyung! Kenapa tidak bilang? Kalau tahu begitu aku kan bisa makan siang gratis di restoranmu!" Ini Jungkook yang berujar dan dihadiahi lirikan sinis dari si kembar.

"Jiminnieeee Taetaeee jahat sekali tidak memberitahuku." Ini Hoseok.

"Adik durhaka, kalian bahkan tidak mengundang kami saat pembukaan restoran." Nah yang ini pastinya Yoongi.

Sedangkan Seokjin dan Namjoon masih dalam keterkejutannya karena pengakuan si kembar.

" _Well,_ kami memang merahasiakan ini dan berencana memberitahu kalian jika restoran kami sudah sukses hehe." Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya yang menggemaskan.

Jimin mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Taehyung, senyumnya mengembang hingga matanya menghilang dengan manis, "Sekarang restoran kami sudah punya 2 cabang loh, siapa dulu yang mengelola."

Lalu kedua anak kembar itu saling _high-five_ sambil tertawa lebar membuat yang lainnya ikut tertawa.

"Nah," Mata indah Seokjin berpindah ke si bungsu, "Kalau Kookie bagaimana kuliahnya?"

Jungkook yang merasa namanya terpanggil segera tersenyum lebar. Menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"Kuliah Kookie baik-baik saja, Eomma. Sekarang temanku juga semakin banyak."

ceritanya antusias, membuat enam orang lainnya tersenyum gemas.

Jungkook memang baru memasuki tahun kedua kuliah. Saat awal-awal masuk kuliah sulit sekali untuknya mendapat teman, apalagi ia kuliah jauh sekali dari kampung halamannya —Jeju— dan memaksanya untuk tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen dekat kampusnya di Seoul. Sebenarnya keempat saudaranya yang lain juga berada di Seoul namun tempat mereka saling berjauhan jadi tidak bisa untuk tinggal bersama-sama. Jimin dan Taehyung diharuskan tinggal di asrama kampus mereka. Yoongi juga tinggal sendiri di dorm agensi tempatnya bekerja, begitupun Hoseok. Jadilah Jungkook tinggal sendiri.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Eomma jadi tidak terlalu khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian di Seoul."

"Tidak apa Eomma, lagipula kan ada para hyung di Seoul, meskipun kami berjauhan tetapi setiap minggu mereka menjengukku kok."

Namjoon mengacak rambut Jungkook, "Bayi kecilku yang manja sudah bisa mandiri eoh?" Sontak Jungkook tertawa senang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Eomma dan Appa?" Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat semua pasang mata tertuju pada Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Kami baik-baik saja, _kids._ Tidak perlu khawatir." Namjoon melingkarkan legannya disekitar bahu Seokjin. Tidak lupa mencuri kecupan di pelipis pria itu.

"Lama sekali aku tidak kesini, banyak yang berubah ya dari Jeju." ujar Hoseok.

"Tentu saja, kau kan anak durhaka yang hanya kesini hanya saat natal."

"Ya Yoongi hyung! Kau tahu sendiri resiko bekerja di agensi musik, sulit sekali untuk mendapat libur tahu."

"Cih, bilang saja hyung sibuk mengencani wanita-wanita seksi disana."

"Ya Kookie! Anak kecil sepertimu memang tahu apa."

"Aduh Jimin bodoh jangan ambil supku!"

"Pelit sekali sih sama kembaran sendiri."

"Aduh jangan tarik hidungku!"

"Habis kau menyebalkan."

"Ya!"

Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya tertawa melihat anak-anaknya yang bertengkar. Suasana ramai inilah yang mereka rindukan. Mau sebanyak apapun anak-anaknya tumbuh, tetapi mereka tetap anak-anak menggemaskan milik Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Merasa senang hmm?" bisikan Namjoon ditelinganya membuat ia menoleh. Lalu mendapati suaminya itu tengah tersenyum dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya, Namjoon. Aku senang sekali."

Namjoon mengelus dahi Seokjin dengan lembut, "Terima kasih, kau ibu yang hebat."

Seokjin tersenyum manis, lalu balas mengusap rahang tegas suaminya, "Kau juga ayah yang hebat, Namjoon. Terima kasih banyak untuk selalu bersama kami."

Wajah mereka saling mendekat. Mata mulai tertutup, siap menyambut kehangatan dibelah bibir mereka.

"Ekhem."

Sontak keduanya menjauhi wajah mereka dengan panik. Wajah Seokjin semakin memerah kala anak-anaknya tersenyum jahil. Sedangkan Namjoon menggerutu karena gagal mengecap manisnya bibir Seokjin.

"Apa tidak cukup tinggal hanya berdua disini selama 2 tahun tanpa gangguan kami? Aigoo pasti appa menjadi semakin mesum semenjak kami merantau ke Seoul." Goda Taehyung pada orang tuanya. Wajah Seokjin semakin memerah.

"Sudah-sudah, lihat jam! Sekarang sudah pukul 00.05. Itu artinya..."

Semua orang disana menahan napas penuh antusias. Lalu berteriak secara bersamaan.

"SELAMAT NATAL!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Namun seluruh penghuni rumah minimalis itu masih berkelana di alam mimpi. Mereka memang baru tidur pukul setengah 5 setelah acara tukar kado dan menonton film spesial natal. Tapi disinilah Namjoon dan Seokjin, duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang kamar mereka yang hangat. Dengan kepala Seokjin yang bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Namjoon dan suaminya itu yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Dipangkuan Seokjin ada hadiah dari kelima anaknya berikan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kira-kira apa isinya ya?" Seokjin berusaha menerka isi dari kotak dalam genggamannya.

"Coba dibuka, sayang."

Tangan Seokjin segera melepas bungkus kado dengan cepat.

"Hmm? Puzzle?"

Ternyata isi dari kotak itu adalah puzzle berukuran sekitar 20x20 cm yang masih acak.

"Astaga anak-anak itu." tawa Namjoon. Masih tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran anak-anaknya.

"Coba yuk kita susun, sepertinya tidak sulit."

Dan akhirnya mereka berkutat penuh untuk menyusun seluruh puzzle itu. Dan ketika puzzle sudah tersusun utuh, mereka terdiam. Di puzzle itu tercetak dengan jelas wajah mereka berdua dengan anak-anaknya. Dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang memakai atribut pernikahan sambil membawa kue dan anak-anaknya yang tampak sudah dewasa yang tersenyum lebar. Foto itu adalah foto ketika perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon tahun lalu. Dan kata-kata singkat dipuzzle itu cukup membuat Seokjin tak mampu menahan tangis harunya.

' _Hwayangyeonhwa_.'

Namjoon segera memeluk Seokjin yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Tangannya mengelus punggung Seokjin untuk menenangkannya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa air mata juga mendesak keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Anak-anak kita, Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya Seokjin, anak-anak kita."

Seokjin tetap terisak sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap kartu ucupan di dasar kota hadiah. Ia tidak menyadarinya tadi. Lantas saja ia segera mengambil kartu itu dan membacanya.

.

.

.

.

 _Tell us who is the greatest person in this world? There's no one but Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon. Even 'i love you' can't describe our feeling towards you. Just feel it, how much we love you, Eomma, Appa._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _End_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya gue ingin minta maafffff huhuhu emang gue nih suka gitu, ff yang atu belom kelar udah update cerita baru.

Well, gue update ini sekalian mau mencurahkan perasaan gue yang akhir-akhir ini lagi melankolis. Fyi, gue lagi baper aja tiap liat orang tua gue. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi gue mulai masuk kuliah kali ya. ditambah lagi gue ngerantau gaes yang otomatis gue harus ngekos dan jauh dari orang tua. but seriously, gue baper bukan mikirin gimana gue tanpa orang tua gue, justru gue baper karena mikirin gimana orang tua gue tanpa gue. Secara gue anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara dan ade gue masih smp yang masih suka males-malesan dan manja jadi gue yang paling diandelin di rumah. gue yang bantu ibu gue ngerjain pekerjaan rumah, gue yang belain ayah gue kalo lagi cekcok sama ibu(gue ga tau kenapa selalu ada diposisi ini wkwk), gue juga yang bantuin ade gue belajar, gue yang jadi pelampiasan kalo ibu gue mau ngomel-ngomel(ini keknya emang derita anak pertama deh). Lah terus kalo gue jauh, mereka gimana.

ditambah lagi gue mikir. diumur gue yang 18 tahun ini adalah saat dimana gue harus tumbuh jadi anak yang lebih dewasa, yang harus mulai bisa lepas dari orang tua. gue sadar kalo akhir-akhir ini gue lebih banyak liat hp dan hang out sama temen, kalo mau makan diluar ngajak temen, yang kalo mau beli perlengkapan buat kuliah ngajak temen, yang kalo mau ngisi liburan ngajak temen. sekarang apa-apa gue sama temen. gue jadi mikir, apa orang tua gue kangen ya gue yang dulu waktu masih kecil. Apa orang tua gue kangen gue yang bergantung sama mereka, yang ngerengek ini itu sama mereka, yang kerjaannya bikin rumah berantakan dan berisik.

ayah sama ibu gue emang kerja sih gaes tapi ga kek di drama-drama yang nelantarin gue dan adek gue kok. mereka tetep orang tua gue yang perhatian. gue selalu bilang ke mereka buat ngambil libur yang banyak buat nemenin gue karna libur gue panjangnya kebangetan, ampe sekitar 4 bulan gue libur jir setelah UN mengakhiri masa SMA gue. dan gue gabut parah. akhirnya gue jadi sering minta ibu buat libur, but guess what, ibu gue malah bilang gini : percuma ibu libur, toh kamu kerjaannya main hp terus walaupun ibu di rumah. OH MY GOD. gue langsung merasa bersalah gitu sumpah. dan seketika gue langsung sebel sama diri gue yang udah remaja menuju kedewasaan ini. gue langsung mikir kalo orang tua gue kesepian. gue pengen jadi anak kecil lagi yang kerjaannya ngerecokin dan manja-manja ke orang tua gue. biar orang gue gue ga kesepian lagi. tapi emang dasar remaja jaman sekarang yang susah lepas dari hp ya.

ditambah lagi pas gue bilang ke ibu gue kalo gue mau kuliah ngerantau ibu gue malah bilang : ya gapapa kalo kakak mau kuliah jauh, tapi siapa sih yang mau jauh dari kakak hehe. YA ALLAH YA RABB GUE MAU NANGIS SAAT ITU JUGA.

Ibu dan ayah gue, meskipun mereka cuma diem dan setuju sama keputusan gue, meskipun dia seneng anak pertamanya udah dewasa dan bisa hidup sendiri, tapi gue tahu mereka kangen saat-saat dulu. saat-saat dimana mereka dibuat repot sama gue, saat dimana gue ngoceh ini itu ga jelas khas anak kecil, saat dimana gue diajak wisata kesana-sini sama mereka, saat dimana mereka antusias beli perlengkapan sekolah pas gue pertama kali masuk sekolah, saat dimana gue masih jadi anak kecil mereka yang perlu mereka jagain penuh.

tapi sekarang gue udah jadi anak 18 tahun yang harus belajar mandiri. yang harus bisa ngelakuin apa aja tanpa mereka. mereka seneng, mereka bangga, tapi juga rindu.

well itu aja sih, intinya meskipun gue suka korea, meskipun gue suka suju, meskipun gue suka bts, but my parents always have first place in my heart guys. ga ada yang bisa gantiin, ga ada yang bisa geser.

yah segitu aja sih curhatannya hehe. btw ff 'Park Jimin' udah aku tulis chapter berikutnya, tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat buat diupdate. okay see you soon guys.


End file.
